Studies have shown trends toward improved outcome for locally advanced (unresectable) non-small cell lung cancer with the combination of optimal chemotherapy with standard radiation therapy. Taxol has shown signigicant activity as a single agent and synergy has been demonstrated between Taxol and radiation therapy. This study will assess the combination therapy with escalating doses of Taxol to assess toxicity of the combination.